Wet Dreams
by Kai0kun
Summary: Sasuke has some weird fantasys, but when they include Itachi and Gaara in maids outfits there is definatly something wrong there. NaruxSasu, GaaxSasu, ItaxSasu, Contains one OC, his name is Kai
1. The Dream

**Chapter One, The Dream**

There was a horrible screeching noise coming from downstairs, Sasuke Uchiha was woken by it, he sat up and rubbed at sleepy eyes and looked around his room but it was dark and empty.

"....must have been hearing things" he mumbled to himself as he lay back down to go back to sleep. He was about to drift off to sleep again when he heard the noise again, a loud screeching noise, like someone scraping a nail across glass. Sasuke crawled out of his bed, and walked towards his closed bedroom door, he reached out for the door knob, as the knob twisted by itself, he stepped backwards, as the door slowly opened.

Sasuke reached for his Kunai pouch, but his hand only touched his bare leg, he remembered he just got out of bed, so he was wearing nothing but his underpants. The door was fully open now, Sasuke looked, and saw nothing, nothing but a pile of sand "huh, what the..." Stepping out into the hall, he saw a trail of sand, going from his door and down the stairs. "Why is there sand in here.."

The young Uchiha followed the trail to the kitchen to find his older brother, Itachi stood next to a boy with a sand gourd on his back,

"Hey there little brother" Itachi grinned. Sasuke looked at Itachi, then to Gaara they where both wearing maid outfits!

Sasuke stumbled backwards with a scared look on his face "W-what are you doing..h-here?" The raven trembled as Itachi and the the other boy stepped forwards.

"What's wrong Sasuke-kun, don't you like our outfits?" Gaara smiled. The littlest Uchiha screamed as both Itachi and Gaara grabbed Sasuke in places he didn't want to be touched.

Sasuke jumped out of his now wet bed. _'No way....I...I cant have....'_ he quickly ripped the sheets from the bed and ran downstairs, he opened the washing machine and shoved the sheets in it, he then ripped of his underpants and shoved them in also.

Sasuke sighed as he sat on the cold kitchen table and looked out the window at the full moon. _'Stupid dreams....always the same thing...'_ He rested his head in his hands and sighed. A knock on his door brought him out of his thoughts. "Huh" he looked at his clock and saw the time, _'2 Am!?'_ "Who could it be at this time...?"

Donning his bathrobe he answered his front door, there on his doorstep stood Kakashi.

"Hey there Sasuke, I was wondering how your doing....?" Kakashi stepped in and closed the door behind himself, "Hmm.." Kakashi looked down questioningly at Sasuke, "what's that smell?"

He sniffed the air and walked into the kitchen , followed quickly by the raven.

"Its nothing, Kakashi-sensei!" Sasuke stood defiantly in front of the washing machine, Kakashi smirked picking the smaller boy up and placing him on the table.

"Lets see" Kakashi bent down to look into the washing machine, "Washing your bed sheets I see.."

He looked at Sasuke who was looking down at the floor "Yeah I am, they...they were dirty,"

Kakashi nodded and sat down on a stool. "I see. Anyway, back to the point, I'm here to ask you if you were okay, yesterday you seemed a bit... off... usually you're the one who saves Naruto, but yesterday it was the other way around." Kakashi was right, yesterday was abnormal, yesterday Naruto was the one to save Sasuke from getting hurt. Yesterday was very different.

( Find out what happened the day before, How Naruto saved Kakashi, Why Sasuke is having such Odd dreams, All will be revealed in the Next Chapter )


	2. Sasuke's Dad Day

**Sasuke's Bad Day Part 1**

The day started like any other day, Sasuke woke up, had a shower and dressed in his usual clothes, went downstairs and had his breakfast – Toast and a glass of milk – the daily ritual.

It's been two weeks since the Chunnin Exams.

As Sasuke left his house he rubbed the back of his neck _'That Mark....'_

Sasuke walked through the village to the usual meting place of team 7 – the small bridge – when he got there, Sakura and Naruto where already there. _'Hn I must have got up late'_ he thought to himself.

"Heeey Sasuke-kun!" Sakura cried in her usual dreamy tone.

"Hn." Sasuke replied nonchalantly, Naruto turned to face Sasuke.

"SASUKE! Today's the day I BEAT YOU!"

Sasuke sighed and shook his head, "Whatever dobe."

Naruto just glared at the stubborn Uchiha and sat down on the edge of the bridge.

"Kakashi's late again then..." Sasuke commented.

"Y-yeah he is , Stupid Kakashi-sensei" his pink haired team mate replied blushing.

"Stupid am I Sakura?" Kakashi chose this time to appear behind Sakura.

"AHH! K-Kakashi-sensei, I didn't mean it, I er....I mean" She stuttered her blush deepening.

Kakashi waved his hands in a dismissing manner, "No no its okay, I understand. I'm sorry I'm late, I was busy helping an old lady cross the road – "

"LIAR" Sakura and Naruto shouted cutting him off.

The perverted Jounin just smiled, "Well guys, today we have a nice little mission, were going to be clearing out a few houses at the edge of the village, they're going to be knocking them down in a few days and we've been asked to see if there is anything valuable left for the Hokage,"

Naruto sighed "Aww Kakashi-sensei that's so boring!"

Kakashi looked down at Naruto, then turned away and started walking, "HEY!" the hyperactive blonde ran after him, Sasuke and Sakura close behind.

"This way guys, the place is an old estate of houses that used to belong to an old Leaf village shinobi clan." Sasuke glanced at Kakashi before averting his attention to the floor in thought '_An old clan, he cant seriously mean ...the Uchiha Estate?'_

Sasuke walked in step beside Kakashi, "Sensei, the place were going too...is it-"

Kakashi cut him off abruptly. "Don't worry Sasuke, the clan that used to own that estate were called the Kamichi clan, they all just suddenly vanished about 7 years ago" Sasuke smiled slightly '_that's good.'_

The four shinobi approached a large rusty iron gate which had the **'K.K' **engraved in silver letters.

"There it is, come on guys." Kakashi walked though the gates and the others followed, "We'll split up into two's. Sakura, you'll be with me, Sasuke and Naruto, you two go that way," He pointed to the main large house in the middle of the small estate.

Naruto and Sasuke walked off towards the old house, glaring at each other. "Are you sure about that Kakashi-sensei, I think, maybe, I should go with Sasuke instead of Naruto."

Kakashi looked at Sakura and shook his head "Naah, I thought it would be best if Sasuke and Naruto worked at there Relationship together."

Sakura's eyes went wide and she shouted " WHAAAT RELATIONSHIP!?!?! WHATS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!?"

Kakashi rubbed his head "Do you have to be so loud...? I just meant that they could work on there friendship...you know, instead of hating each other they might get to like each other,"

Sakura looked up at her sensei relived, "ooh I see what you mean. HAHA! I knew that." She walked on ahead with an embarrassed look on her face.

-X-

Sasuke and Naruto entered the house, they looked around the large entrance hall, which was covered in dust and cobwebs. "Naruto, I will look upstairs and you look down here, if you find anything, call me. Don't touch ANYTHING without me saying so." The raven sent a glare towards his long term rival. Who returns the gesture.

"Who the hell do you think you are telling me what to do?!" Naruto turns away and storms off towards the closest door.

"Well, your doing it anyway aren't you?" Sasuke sighed and starts to walk up the dusty staircase. He continues his exploration of upstairs, finding only locked rotten doors, _'All those doors are locked, I should open them to look inside...what's that__**' **_Sasuke bends down in front of one of the doors, inspecting a thick red liquid coming from under said door.

_'What is that?'_ he puts two fingers out slowly in the liquid, it was warm. _'Its...blood...someone must be hurt' _standing up he kicks the door down harshly. Coughing as dust blows up and into his eyes. "AHH!" he rubs at his eyes affectively making it worse, as he hears the door close behind him. _**'**__What? I just broke the door down didn't I?__**' **_

When the dust settles, Sasuke notices the room he is in shows signs of an inhabitant. "Hello...is anybody here...?" He steps into the middle of the dark room, the window is covered over with a sheet.

Sasuke walks over to the bed which was near the far wall, he could make out the blanket moving up and down rythmically, '_Somebody is under there, somebody small, a child maybe?'_Sasuke reaches out, and pulls the blanket away, however there was nothing in the bed.

Stretching his hand out onto the bed, it was warm. '_Somebody was there..' _

"What are you doing in my house?" came the small scared voice from behind Sasuke who abruptly turned his head to see to whom the voice belonged.

Stood just behind Sasuke was a small boy, he had long blonde hair and large sparkling blue eyes. His clothes consisted of a pale moth-eaten bathrobe, at first glance Sasuke thought it may have been Naruto, but the boy was to small to be his blonde team mate.

"G-get out of here, its not your house!" the boy pushed Sasuke's taller frame towards the bed, despite the boy's innocent looks he was quiet strong. To the raven's utter horror, the bed seemed to come to life, as the sheets started to wrap around Sasuke, effectively trapping him. "NARU-HMPH!" The sheets gagged him before he could finish his call for help.

The little blonde boy grinned at Sasuke's struggling form as he slowly climbed up onto the bed, "This is what you get for being such a bad boy...." upon forcibly closer inspection the boys eyes seemed to be multi-coloured and his pupils where like slits.

(What now, what dose this little boy want, is this the cause of Sasukes strange fantasy's, read the next chapter and maby you will find out)


	3. Sasuke's Bad Day Part 2

(A/N: So this is my next chapter, ^-^, the next one comeing very soon so dont worry, Oh and, Ruby-chan is my Editor ^^.)  


* * *

**Chapter 3 Sasuke's bad day Part 2**

Sasuke looked into the boys eyes, those eyes, so full of lust. _'Wait what?! Lust?!'_ They couldn't belong to a little boy like this, could they? The blonde haired boy crawled forward onto Sasuke's chest, he sat down and crossed his legs, still looking deeply into the older boys eyes.

"Don't struggle, I know you want this," the boy slowly leaned forwards, his face only inches away from Sasuke's, the boy smiles as his lips part._** '**__oh god, this can't be happening, please, not me, take Naruto.'_

The boy stops, Sasuke sighs in relief, but his relief is short lived, as the boy reaches out and removes the gag from the sharingan users mouth, "Seriously, get off me kid! You don't know what your doing! I don't think you understa–" Sasuke was systematically cut off as the boys lips pressed down against his.

Too shocked to even move, he stilled, tied to a bed, with what looked like a toddler sat on his chest, and kissing him. _** '**__I'm just glad Naruto isn't up here too see this, I cant be seen kissing a boy, never mind a little child.'_

The little boy kept his lips pressed tightly to Sasuke's, who didn't move an inch. That is untill he felt something wet touch his lips, '_I-is...that his TONGUE!?!'_

Sasuke began to struggle against the small boy, who was trying to slide his tongue into his mouth, which Sasuke didn't want.

The boy pulled away, "Ooh, I'm sorry, I forgot to tell you my name!" the boy smiled, his big blue eyes sparkling, he spoke quietly almost in a whisper. "My name is Kai, its nice to meet you."

Sasuke looked at him, still stunned from the kiss. What was he supposed to say now? "M-my name is, Sasuke–"

Before another word could fall from the Uchiha's lips, the boy – now known to be Kai – was kissing him again, sliding his tongue easily into and around Sasuke's warm cavern.

Just as Sasuke began to respond to the kiss, Kai pulled away and wiped his mouth with a sly smile. "You know Sasuke, I'm not here just to kiss you." he smirks, crawling down Sasuke's body, till his head was aligned with the raven's crotch.

Panic had the littlest Uchiha struggling against his binding. "W-what are you doing Kai?! Keep away from there!" Sasuke continues his pointless struggles against the bedsheets still binding him.

Kai ignored any protests, and worked his hand into his pants, Sasuke felt the little cold hands wriggling around pat the seams, searching for something, a grin spread across Kai's face as his fingertips touched the very thing he was searching for. Sasuke's cock.

"G-get your ha-hand out!" Sasuke stuttered as he spoke, feeling the cold fingers probing his already hard, throbbing cock.

"Aww Sasuke, I know what you really want me to do" with those words, Kai yanked the struggling boy's pants down so they were around his ankles. "Sorry Sasuke, I have to be quick..." he breathed giggling, stroking Sasuke's hard shaft with his small hand.

Sasuke let out a strangles moan as Kai continued his ministrations. Yelping in shock as he felt something hot and moist engulf the head of his manhood. Sasuke looked down to see Kai with his cock in his mouth.

"K-Kai, wha- what are you.. ah.. doing?" He moaned out as he felt the boys tongue rub gently around the sensitive slit.

Kai started to gently suck on the salty warm throbbing meat that was between his lips, he moves his head down slightly, taking more into his hot mouth. "Mmm, n-no, stop!...Ahhh!" Sasuke moaned and groaned as he attempted stop the boy above him, but it was no use, Kai wasn't going to give up. Sasuke sighed resigned and leaned back, giving in to Kai's wants, and his own needs.

_**'**__I cant cum in this kids mouth!'_ He groaned as he felt Kai taking him in completely, his teeth scraping lightly along the base as he bit down softly, "D-don't bite it, just suck!" Sasuke practically screamed for his release attempting to arch his back, he couldn't believe those words just came from his mouth, he was instructing the boy to continue doing this forbidden act.

Kai kept at it for a few minuets, sucking and licking away at the Uchiha's throbbing meat, Sasuke groaned, as he felt himself getting closer and closer to his climax, the boy worked his cock like a pro, sucking gently at the base, but roughly at the tip. Kai felt Sasuke's cock throb harder in his mouth, it felt like it was getting stiffer, if that was even possible.

"K-KAI! DONT STOP" Sasuke yelled, his voice echoing throughout the house, if his hands were free, he would have grabbed the small blonds head and thrusted deeply into his throat, but unfortunately, the boy knew his stuff, and was torturing Sasuke by slowing working up and down his shaft.

"P-please, go faster! W-what no don't stop!" sounding a bit upset, as Kai pulled away licking his lips, leaving the job unfinished.

"Well I'm sorry," a grin spread across the boys face, as the door suddenly burst open and an older blond boy tore into the room yelling.

"SAAAASUKE!...huh what the GAAH!" Naruto's eyes went wide when he saw the scene in front of him, Sasuke, tied down to a bed, with his pants around his ankles, his hard red tipped cock out, and his face red and sweaty. Unfortunately for the blonde he could not seem to see the smaller blonde straddling his normally stoic team-mate. So as you could imagine, Naruto had no idea what was happening. And why was Sasuke basically lay ready to be taken..?

Something warm ran down his face, starting from his nose, and his vision went blurry, he tumbled over backwards and hit his head hard on the floor, with blood bursting freely from his nose.

Kai looked Naruto for a few seconds, then looked at Sasuke, and grinned even wider and spoke quietly again "Who's that eh Sasuke? Is he...your..Boyfriend?!" he began falling into a giggling fit.

'_BOYFRIEND! WHAT THE HELL IS HE TALKING ABOUT!'_

"Naruto is NOT my boyfrie–" He was cut off as Kai gagged him once more. Sasuke felt the bedsheets tighten their grip, as Kai's eyes started rapidly changing colour.

"Sasuke, I'm gonna finish you off....then you and your blond boyfriend are going to leave here...and your not coming back. Got that?!" Kai lashed out and wrapped his hand around Sasuke's still hard cock, he started to rub it up and down fast, and Sasuke slowly closed his eyes, the pleasure building up once more, but more intense, he was wishing the boy would use his mouth again, but Sasuke knew that wasn't going to happen.

Sasuke moved his hips forwards, feeling the pleasure reach its peak, he screamed out into the gag as he felt his release, thick white liquid splashed out, all over Kai's hand and face.

"Whoa, you creamed me!" He giggled and licked his fingertips, his eyes becoming blue again, he looked at the tired out brunette on the bed and smiled, "you loved that didn't you, you bad boy!" He stroked Sasuke's cheek with his hand, then started to get up. " Ah you probably wont remember a thing, and nor will your boyfriend" he put on a sad face, then seemed to flicker, as if he was only an image on a television screen, then everything went black, and silent, and the tightness around his wrists and ankles disappeared.

* * *

(What's going on now? Who or what is Kai really? And why has Sasuke's world suddenly gone black? Want to know more, want to see what's going to happen next? Well check back next time for the next chapter, and you might just find out, or is it going to be a boring filler XD)

* * *

**[Note to author] -Gah no Ruby-chan has had enough of damn fillers!-

* * *

**


	4. The Smell Of Ramen

Sasuke slowly awoke, he instantly knew something was wrong, when he could feel someone next to him, in the same bed as him. He slowly opened his eyes, it was all dark, but then he realized he was facing into the pillow and rolled over onto his back. It took a few moments for him to notice he wasn't in his own room, even though it was dark, he knew it just wasn't his own room, this place was different, and smelled strongly of ramen. "_Wait, Ramen, no way no way no way, this cant be...". _He dreaded looking to his left, which is where he could sense the presents of someone else, if he was right, then he was in the one place he didn't want to be. Naruto's apartment.

"AHHH" Sasuke let out a scream as his eyes settled upon a head of messy blond hair, what was he doing in Naruto's bed, WITH NARUTO. That wasn't the only thing bothering him, no there was something worse, as the blanket slid down his chest, he felt the cold air hit him, so he looked at himself to see that he didn't have a shirt on, in fact, he was completely naked. Many things where now going threw Sasuke head, like how did he get here, why was he here, the last thing that went threw his mind. _"Is Naruto naked too...". _Sasuke's curiosity got the best of him, as he slowly reached out towards the sleeping blond, he gripped the blanket and slowly lifted it. The pink flesh of Narutos backside came into view when the blanket was lifted high enough , Sasuke dropped the blanket in shock, he didn't make a sound and he felt something stirring between his legs. _"This is strangely arousing"._

"Mmm, Sasuke-kun stop being so rough" Naruto mumbled as he rolled over onto his side, his bare buttocks now facing Sasuke. Those words made Sasuke even more aroused than before, he felt himself hardening and the blanket putting pressure on his now stiff member. Sasuke knew he had to get out of there before the dobe woke up. He got out of the bed as slowly as he could, trying not to make any nose, as he put his foot down, it came in contact with something wet and sticky. He looked down at his foot and lifted it slightly, to see something stuck to the bottom of his foot, he reached out and peeled it away from his foot, and nearly fainted when he saw what it was. He now held in his hand, a USED condom. He felt a little uncomfortable, as he dropped it on the floor and looked back at the sleeping Naruto.

"_A used condom, but Naruto could never get into a girls pants, its impossible, no wait...this cant be" _The pieces of the puzzle started to come together in his mind, first of all he was naked in Naruto's bed, with Naruto who was also naked, second there was Naruto's sleep talking, now that he thought about it, his butt did feel a little bit sore. Sasuke clenched his fists as anger and shame built up within him, he got to his feet and looked around for his cloths, and then got dressed and left the apartment before Naruto had the chance to wake up.

~*~

Sasuke now lay alone in his own house, which was shrouded in darkness. The curtains where drawn and the lights where off, Sasuke was curled up on top of his bed, thinking of the past events. He had no idea how long he was out cold for, but what he did know was it was long enough for him to have been abused by someone he did secretly see as a friend, and maby even someone he loved. He didn't know what to do, he felt dirty, and used. There was a knocking on the front door, but he ignored it, he didn't want to talk too anybody.

"HEY SASUKE! YOU LEFT YOUR UNDERPANTS AT MY PLACE!" Sasuke felt his face burn up, not with embarrassment, but with anger. Naruto must have a lot of nerve to come all the way over here and yell such a thing. Sasuke climbed out of his bed and slowly made his way down the stairs. He got to the front door, and took a deep breath, and reached for the door handle. But before his hand touched the handle, he felt a hand on his shoulder. Who could that be, before Sasuke turned his head to see who it was, he felt a familiar presence, a presence that made his blood boil with hatred.

"Hey little brother, what are you doing awake at such an early hour, am I going to have to punish you again" cold laugher filled the air, as Sasuke pushed the hand from his shoulder and turned to see Itachi Uchiha, his older brother, the betrayer of his clan. But wait, something was different about him, what could be happening, what was going on. Itachi stood before his younger brother, clad in a tight maids outfit, and holding a whip in his right hand. "Oh little brother don't stand there with that look on your face, it makes me sad, aren't you happy to see your big brother." Itachi grinned at the smaller Uchiha, who was backing away into the wall, he was completely confused, and very very...aroused?

"Oh my little brother how you have grown" The older boy reached down and gripped his little brothers crotch, Sasuke felt a wave of guilty pleasure ripple threw his body, he was enjoying this, how could he enjoy THIS.

"Itachi, W-what the hell is going on?" Sasuke yelled with a demanding voice, pushing Itachi's hand away from his stiffening member, "Why the heck are you dressed like that, and what are you doing here, have you come here to get killed because thats what your going to GET" Sasuke lurched forwards with both hands, aiming for Sasukes neck, wrapping his hands tightly around the older boys throat, tightening his grip attempting to choke him.

Itachi fell backwards onto the stairs, and put his hands upon his brothers smaller hands, easily breaking his choking grip. "My my little brother what have I told you Manya times, you lack hatred" instead of what Itachi would normally do, which is beat the living shit out of Sasuke, he lifted Sasuke from the ground by his waist, holing his younger brother tightly and walking towards the kitchen.

"What do we have here....you found him Itachi" Sasuke couldn't see who it was who spoke, but it sounded a bit familiar, it was a voice he hadn't actually heard that much, in fact the voice belonged to someone who wasn't meant to be here in the village. Itachi put Sasuke down on the table, and looming over him, was non other that Gaara, who was also dressed in a maids outfit.

Itachi slowly slid his hand up Sasukes leg, his hand got closer and closer to Sasukes crotch, yet Sasuke was paralyzed, he couldn't move an inch, the only part of his body which seemed to be responding to this was his now extremely stiff cock, just before Itachi's hand hand made it to Sasuke's crotch, everything went dark, and he felt wet, and cold. The last sound he heard was childish laughter echoing all around him in the darkness.

(What now, what just happened, was it a dream? Was it real? Will this story ever progress? Find out in the next exciting chapter!!!)

(A/N: Im sorry this chapter took so long to be released. It was on my laptop which I couldnt use for a while. Anyway, sorry for the shortness, the next chapter shall be longer I promise)


	5. Behind The Curtain

A/N: Sorry about this chapter being so slow to be put out there, it takes alot to make me insipired to write another chapter , I hope you enjoy the chapter.~

Oh just in case you didnt understand, this part of the story is all flashbacks, from chapter 2 to this one, I know, reeeally long flashbacks haha.

"Sasuke-kun are you ok" a concerned voice asked from beside Sasuke, who was now sat up, panting and looking around. He noticed the bright white walls, and he looked to his left, to see who the concerned voice belonged too. It was Sakura, who was stood there, stareing at Sasuke with a worried look on her face.

"A-Are you ok Sasuke-kun, you woke up screaming..." she sounded worried, and was looking him up and down, then blushed and turned away quickly "A-Ah S-S-Sasuke-kun...". Sasuke frowned at her, wondering what her problem was, he then understood why she blushed and looked away, he looked down himself, to see that his pale blue hospital gown was tented between his legs.

"A-Ahh!" Sasuke let out a low whine, as he lifted the blankes up to cover his excited state. "G-Get out of here Sakura!" he yelled, and she instantly ran, wrenching the door open, and left Sasuke alone in his ward, or so he thought. He lay there, slightly sat up against his proped up pillows, stareing down at his stiffened cock, which was still holding his gown up sightly, he let out a low sigh, standing up and headed for the door so he could lock it. He really needed to relive himself, he locked the door and turned back around, walking back for his bed with his cock leading the way.

"That was some dream..." he said with a sigh, sitting down on the edge of the hospital bed, his eyes glued to his erection. "Now I need to sort this out before anyone else gets here" he shifted his postion to lay on the bed, not paying much attention to the closed curtains on the bed next to the window.

The raven removed his gown that was in his way, then proceded to wrap his fingers around his throbbing member, he then slowly began to stroke himself, closing his eyes as he did so. As he was stroking himself, the images from his dreams filled his head, he remebered the part where he was in Naruto's appartment "_Pheeew that part was a dream, He didnt do anything to me" _he smriked, but felt more turned on to the thoguht of Naruto fucking him in while he lay there unconsious "_W-Why am I...Why am I so turned on about that!"._

He picked up speed, now stroking in pure extacy, compleatly out of his normal phase of mind. Every now and then letting out a stifled low moan as he bit into his bottom lip, his eyes clenched tightly closed and his back arched as his pleasre took the best of him. He felt himself getting closer and closer, his balls began to tingl gently, then suddenly, he yelped out, as he hit his limit. His hot cum burting from his cock and splashing up and all over his panting chest.

"NARUTO!" he moaned out, as he came. He lay back, still panting heavily, stareing up at the celing. _...did...I just moan Naruto's name..." _he couldnt belive he was fantasiseing about Naruto Uzumaki, the boy who he constantly showed up on missions all the time. As Sasuke came down from his climatic high, he sudenly noticed a sharp pain in his head "A-Ahhh" his hands shot to where the pain was, and where met by bandages. "...how did I end up in the hospital..." he asked himself, winceing in pain as his fingers pressed agaisnt the apparent wound.

"Thats easy" a voice said from near the window. Sasuke froze, his eyes wide as he slowly moved his head towards the voice, then his eyes rested on the blond who was leaning agasint the window, with a wide smirk on his face. "I saved you Teme...I saved YOU while we where on a mission and brought you back HERE!" he sounded proud of himself, as he stared at Sasuke. He noticed Sasuke seemed to go pale, paler than he usualy was if that was posible.

"Oh Teme, something wrong? You look like yove just seen a ghost or something" he laughed as he stood up proply, and Sasuke caught a glimps of the clearly visible bulge that was in the blonds hospital gown.

"N-NARUTO!" he yelled loudly as he stared at the boy who was leaning out of the slightly ajar window, then he noticed something, the dobe was wearing a hospital gown too, his eyes wandered down the boys back, and where met by two tanned globes. _"A-Ahhh ....N-Narutos butt..." _he then blushed heavily, it was a good thing that he was faceing the other way.

"U-ummm" he wasnt sure if he should mention what he could see, so he kept stareing at the beautiful sight before him and stuttered on, trying to form a sentance. "Y-....How...uh, How long....How long have you been in here?" he asked, hopeing that this wouldnt make the boy turn around and ruin the show, he noticed he was starting to get hard again, and he was fully exposed still, so he quickly pulled the bed sheet up and onto his still sticky chest.

"Hmmm, well let me see, ive been here for 23 hours, the same amount of time YOU have you stupid Teme" he laughed, still looking out of the widnow. "Oh I did catch the little show you put on for me" he smriked, which Sasuke could not see, so he turned his head a little so Sasuke could see the grin.

"O-oh I see" he snapped his eye up from Naruto's golden bunns and to his face as he noticed the boys head turn around to face him. "_Crap, I hope he didnt notice me looking!" _he was still blushing a little bit. "Y-You saw that huh" he looked down at the floor, groaning "Listen...Im sorry ok...I lost control of myself and I just needed to re-" he was cut off, as he felt a warm hand touch his chin, lifting his head up slighty. His gaze was met by a pair of deep blue orbs.

"Dont appologise you stupid Uchiha" he had a wide grin on his face, as he slowly moved his head closer to Sasukes, his lips pressing gently to the other boys, as he started to kiss him. This sudden advancement took Sasuke by surprise, he felt the dobe's warm lips touch his, and he slowly closed his was kissing him deeper, he slowly slipped in his tounge makeing Sasuke shiver with pleasure, he kissed back, putting his hands on the back of his head, his fingers slipping into the tangled blond mess.

"Mmmm" was the only sound that was emiting from the two boys, as they continued there passionate kiss, which seemed to last a lifetime to them both, but in reality was only three minutes. What broke the kiss was Naruto, as he pulled back, gasping for breath as he got up to his feet backing off slightly.

"N-Now I have something to say sorry about" he said with a blush, turning away from the panting and horny Sasuke who was on his bed, frozen in the same position that he was as to when he was enjoying his kiss.

"S-Sorry? You've...got nothing to be sorry about you moron" a grin slowly spread out across his face as he sat up again, the sheet slowly slipping down, revealing Sasukes throbbing member to Naruto, whos eyes widened as he stared at it. Narutos gaze shifted from the flesh between Sasukes now widely spread legs, to the dark eyes that where staring at him, a smile then spread across his face, as he stepped forwards, his own cock also being imensly hard, restrained by only the hospital gown.

"Oh come here already you asshole!" Sasuke growled, as he reached out, pulling the other boy ontop of him, his lips locking agasint the blonds as he closed his eyes and kissed him hard, Naruto wasn't as shocked as he normaly would be if Sauske suddenly did this, he allowed this to happen, feeling his hard cock grinding against Sasuke's throbbing beast.

"A-Ahhh" Naruto panted, as their kiss broke off again "you bastard, took me by surprise" he smirked at Sasuke , his big blue eyes where shimmering with lust, as he gripped onto Sasukes shoulders, slowly leaning in to steal antother kiss from those gorgeous lips.

But before Naruto could get what he wanted, he was interupted, by the rattleing of the doorhandle, both boys looked at the door, then at ecother. Which resulted in Naruto jumping up and scrambling back into his own hospital bed, and Sasuke tryed pulling on his gown again before whoever was at the door managed to unlock it. They where both finaly decent again, when Kakashi walked in with a medical ninja who was holding a key. _"fucking great...." _Sasuke thought, as he stared grumpily at the intruders, Naruto too didnt look too happy, they where both hot and bothered, horny, and both had slightly red faces.

"Oh....you both been fighting again as usual?" Kakashi asked, looking from one to the other and shakeing his head. "Its about time you two started trying to work together and get along more" Kakashi stepped back so the medical ninja could check both the boys over, luckily both of them no longer visibly excited.

_" Well if you both didnt just come in and interupt us, I think we would be doing something very much together that takes a team effort" _Sasuke had a grin on his face as he thoght this.

After both boys where checked over, and the medical ninja left. They both got dressed in their own clothes and left the hospital, both in a gloomy mood, both not even looking at each other as Kakashi was walking with them.

"So...Sasuke im glad your ok...and you Naruto...that was quite some scare you gave us, nearly getting blown up and all" he chukled quietly, as if that was funny.

"Blown up?" Sasuke asked, looking confused and at Kaksashi for an answer, the white haired ninja nodded, now holding his book in his hands, flicking through the pages to find his place.

"Blown up, yeah thats right. You where both in that old house for some time...we thoght you had alredy left when me and Sakura couldnt find you" he nodded, now having found his place and started to read again. "They had alredy started to blow the place up when we noticed you where missing. Lucky for you that Naruto dragged you out before the demolition got too far" he had a smirk under his mask.

"....yeah" he muttered "well...im going home" Sasuke turned away with a sigh, and headed in the other direction towards the Uchiha manor.

Naruto stared after Sasuke, with a longing look on his face, how much he longed to get into those tight black pants. It took Kakashi bashing him over the head with his book to bring him out of his trance.

"OWCH!" he yelped, groaning "What was that fooor?!" he whined rubbing his head, stareing at Kakashi, who laughed shaking his head.

"Oh nothing..." he walked off in the other direction too. "Run along now then...." he got back to his book, he knew the look on Narutos face a few moments ago, he had a few ideas as to what was going on in that hospital room before he got there....

--

(So does Kakashi know? Whats going to happen now...are Naruto and Sasuke going to get together and make hot yaoi love? Or is Sasuke going to have more weird dreams about his brother and the red headded sand boy in kinky outfits?! Find out next time in the next exciteing chapter!)

_A.N: Thanks for reading, please review, make some sugjestions maybe, but please to not flame. And I hope you enjoy the next chapter which Kakashi Garantees will be out NEXT WEEK! (that is...december __12th__ xD) Thank you again ^-^._


	6. The Date

A/N: So So sorry for the lateness of this new chapter. It's hard to think of things to write lately. I will only upload the next chapter if I get some reviews thought, as I'm not sure if anybody is reading this X3 So please read, then review so i know!! And don't take this as begging for reviews XD.

The day was warm, the sun was high in the sky and Sasuke ,Sakura and Naruto where all waiting at the training grounds. They had all been waiting for a few hours, they had been there since morning and it was now coming up to midday. Sasuke was sat upon one of the three stumps , his face resting in the palms of his hands, he let out a low yawn. Saukura was admiring Sasuke from afar, watching him closely, she turned her head slowly to look at Nartuo, the blond was asleep slumped up against a tree, drooling slightly.

"Ugh, gross!" she looked back to Sasuke, and noticed he was now looking at Naruto threw the gaps in his fingers. "huh..." she frowned, wondering why Sasuke was staring at Naruto of all people. "Saaasuke-kun" she cooed, slowly walking towards the Uchiha. "I was wondering, maybe after training, that is if Kakashi ever gets here" she said giving a low groan. "Do you, Um , Do you want to go for dinner with me?" she smiled at him brightly, as his gaze shifted to her, he stared at her face for a moment, then he looked away.

"Why do you even bother asking me Sakura.....I think you already know the answer" he sighed, and slipped off of the stump "Kakashi's here...". Sakura turned around, and a few moments later Kakashi walked out of the tree's with his face buried in his book.

"So sorry I'm late...I'm afraid I was rather busy and before I knew it, it was already twelve O'clock." he looked up at them, a glint in his eye which showed he was smiling beneath his mask. He then snapped the book closed, looking to and from each of his students. "Well shall we get started with this then?" he put the book away, and kicked a small stone in Naruto's direction, it hit him on the forehead protector, wakening him up.

"WHA! HEY! Uh" he jumped up to his feet ,brushing himself off "I wasn't as asleep Kaka-sensei honest!" he grinned, rubbing the back of his head with his head. He took a few steps forward to stand with the others.

"Whatever.." Kakashi muttered. "Anyway we have a small mission to be doing, it doesn't involve anything which takes much effort, hmm" he looked at Sasuke. "Haven't you been sleeping much Sasuke?" he asked, seeing the dark rings around his eyes.

"What of it.." Sasuke looked away from his sensei "Doesn't matter, let's just get this over with" he turned back, with a blank expression on his tired face.

~~

It was a few hours later, After the mission. Sasuke was walking back down the hill which they had climbed to do some farming at the edge of the village. He was walking alone,as he had left right after the mission. He yawned and looked up from the ground and stopped suddenly. "What do you want now....?" he muttered, now face to face with the blue eyed blond that had stopped him in his path.

"S-Sasuke....its...it's about the other day..." Naruto stuttered slightly as he spoke, redness appearing in his cheeks, he stared into Sasuke's dark eyes, his hands in his pockets. "I was...um" he was nervous, Sasuke could see that by the way the Dobe was shaking slightly. "Do you wana ..."

"Hurry up and say what you want to Say Naruto, i want to get out of here..." his tone didn't change, nor did his face. He knew Naruto had been staring at him all day, he too had glanced every now and then at the blond, he hadn't been seen by Naruto, but he knew Sakura had seen the two looking at each other, and he felt happy that she wasn't too pleased about it.

"S-Sasuke I was wondering if you wanted to go for Dinner with me!" he looked down as he spoke quickly, wincing as he waited to get shot down. But after a few moments of silence, he looked up, peeking through his half closed eyes. "S-Sasuke-kun?" he asked quietly, as their eyes met, a small smile appeared of Sasuke's pale lips.

"You know what Naruto" he pulled a hand from his pockets, and placed it upon one of Naruto's shoulders, he felt the boy shudder beneath his touch. "I think I might just take you up on that offer"

"WHAAA!" came a loud noise from the bushed to the left of the path, both Naruto and Sasuke looked, As Sakura burst from the greenery and ran on down the path, it looked like she was crying as she ran from the boys.

"What the heck...." Naruto was blushing, and looked back at Sasuke, their eyes meeting again. "S-So do you really mean it? You want to go with me?" he began to grin ear to ear.

"I already Said yes Dobe" he reached out and grabbed Naruto's hand, and began to walk dragging the boy with him. "Now stop pestering or i will change my mind" he was smiling, he looked tired, but he was happy.

Sasuke sat opposite Naruto, staring at him, a cup of coffee in his hands. "So Naruto...." he spoke quietly, smiling a little. "Did you want to say something about the other day?" he took a sip from the Coffee, and put it down on the table in front of him. The redness returned to Naruto's cheeks, as he looked down into his own cup which had cola in it. "Come on, speak up" Sasuke leaned forwards a little.

"A-Ah well..." he looked up slightly. "It's just that...Me and you, we where..." his cheeks reddened even more, which made Sasuke chuckle slightly.

"What about it?" Sasuke sat back, still staring at the blushing boy. "You going to tell me or what?" he grinned at him. Naruto took a gulp from his cola ,then took a deep breath.

"Well we almost..you know" he still didn't look him in the eyes "Did..'it'" those words made Sasuke laugh out loudly, laughing at the innocence in the blonds words.

"Did 'it' eh?" he smiled leaning forwards, his hands enclosing the small hands of Naruto. "I know we nearly did" he leaned back again letting go of his hands, and taking another sip of his coffee. "But unfortunately we were interrupted weren't we" he yawned a little.

"Y-Yeah that's right...not to change the subject or anything but...Teme why the heck aren't you sleeping properly" he frowned now, the embracement gone from his face, he reached out slowly, his hand touching his face gently and rubbing his thumb on the blackness around Sasuke's eyes, he laughed "you know you're starting to look a little like Gaara" with that, Sasuke pushed away Naruto's hands.

"L-Like Gaara..." he looked down, the image from his dreams filling his mind. "W-Whatever!" he picked up the check "I'll pay for this alright Dobe". Sasuke then got up, and walked away, Naruto sighed and leaned back on his chair.

"What got into him...." he rubbed the back of his head, chugging down the last of his drink and also standing up. The two boys had enjoyed a silent meal together, the only conversation shared between them was the small talk they had then. "Time to ask him...." Naruto stood up straight, and slowly walked over towards where Sasuke was stood, paying for the meal. He patted Sasuke on the shoulder.

"Huh, what?" he turned to look at Naruto, who was blushing again. _"Jeez what's his problem, he keeps blushing..."_. He stared into Naruto's blue eyes now.

"I was, wondering if I could..." he talk slowly, seemingly _embarrassed_ my something. "I was wondering if I could walk you home?" he rubbed the back of his head, his forehead protector was off, and in his pocket, so his blond hair was slightly drooping over his eyes.

"Hmm....Well...Sure whatever" he turned away again to pay the waiter who was stood behind the counter. _"He was embarrassed to ask me that.....maybe...there's more to it than what he said. Oh man...He's going to ask to stay the night!"._

~~

They were walking towards Sasuke's house, it was dark out now and they were walking hand in hand in the light of the moon. Naruto was still embarrassed with the whole thing, and Sasuke grinned smugly, but felt extremely tired and was walking slowly.

"Well here we are" Sasuke muttered, letting go of Naruto's hand. "Well...Thanks for the night" he gave a small smile and yawned "I'm off to bed" he rubbed his eyes. Naruto frowned slightly, then took a deep breath readying himself to ask him what she wants to ask.

"Sasuke I was wondering. Could I....well can I..." he groaned, he hated himself for not being able to ask right out. "Darn it, i want to know if I can st-" before he had finished what he was saying, Sasuke interrupted him, his front door open.

"Get your butt in here already before you let all the heat out" Sasuke walked inside, Naruto grinned and followed him inside and closed the door behind him.

"Thanks Sasuke....Hey how did you know what i was guna ask you?" he followed Sasuke into the living room, then sat next to him on the couch. Sasuke looked at him and rolled his eyes as he sat back putting his feet up after taking off his shoes.

"It was just obvious Naruto" he looked up at the at him, then got comfortable. "Anything you want to talk about now we are here?" he asked still talking quietly.

"Umm" he looked away from him, rubbing his forehead. "I wanted to ask you, how you , uh, How you feel about me?" he still didn't look at him. "you see i wanted to...carry on with what we started in the hospital room the other day, here in your house we..won't have any interruptions will we" he turned his head grinning, and the grin was instantly wiped off of his face. There on the couch in front of him, Sasuke was fast asleep, mouth hanging open and his legs spread wide. "Oooh Sasuke..." he whined and hit the coffee table with his fist, and Sasuke didn't even stir in his slumber.

~Sasuke P.O.V~

"Hey you, why did you stop talking" Sasuke turned his head to look at the blonde, but what he saw made him gasp. "I-ITACHI!" he backed away staring with wide eyes at the older Uchiha who was sat on the couch beside his brother.

"Oh your surprised to see me little brother" Sasuke smiled, slowly shuffling along on the couch to get closer to the younger boy. "I'm here to give you what you want" he grinned, his hand now on the boys thigh.

"W-What the...I..I fell asleep" he groaned, closing his eyes "I-Itachi your not really here...I know you're not this is just a dream, anything you do to me isn't real!" Sasuke yelled, inching away from Itachi, but every time he moved away, Itachi moved closer.

"Aww don't say that brother, you don't want to break my heart do you?" he smirked, as his hand slowly slid up his brothers tight, and squeezed his crotch. As he did so, Sasuke let out another gasp.

"Its..only a dream...yet it feels s-so real" he whined, not wanting this to happen, he felt Itachi's warm breath on his neck. "G-Get off me Itachi" he tried to move, but something was holding him down onto the couch, he opened one eye, to see his feet where stuck to the ground by sand. Stood in the corner of the living room was Gaara, Clad in a tight French maids outfit, just like the one Itachi was wearing.

~Naruto P.O.V~

Naruto watched Sasuke closely, he kicked off his shoes and crossed his legs, swiveling around to face the pale skinned boy. He was feeling a little confused, because Sasuke was slowly writhing about on the couch, eye darting left and right under the lids.

"The heck is he dreaming about..." he wondered aloud, smiling a little as he noticed a something slowly arising between the uchiha's legs. "Heh..Maybe he's dreaming about me and him..." he grinned at the thought, as he continued to watch as Sasuke arched his back slightly, as the bulge in his pants got bigger.

~Sasuke P.O.V~

"I-Itachi stop it, T-This is wrong! I'm, I'm your brother!" He begged , as he tried to move about more, but it was no use, the sand had an iron grin on his feet, then he felt something around his wrists. He looked down, just in time to see sand wrapping around his skinny pale wrists before the sand lurched them upwards, holding his wrists together above his head, and it seemed the more he struggled the tighter the grip of the sand got.

"Oh my dear little brother..." Itachi's hand slipped into Sasuke's dark blue pants. "The fact we are brothers means nothing..." Itachi leaned in closer, his warm breath hitting the smaller boys cold cheek. "Don't you..love me?" he then pressed his lips to Sasuke's trembling mouth, and began to kiss him hard, his tongue invading his brothers mouth.

"Hnnn" Sasuke whimpered into the kiss, he still struggled, but he began to see there was no point in doing so, The red head in the corner of the room let out a laugh, as he started to move closer.

"Oh Itachi-san, our little prey here needs a little convincing that he wants this I think, May I?" Gaara got on his knees in front of Sasuke, and pulled his legs apart, making Sasuke's eyes widen.

"Go ahead Gaara-chan..." Itachi spoke quietly as he pulled away from the kiss momentarily to give the sand ninja permission to touch his brother, but then went back to the kiss. Now having the permission, Gaara's hands quickly found their way to Sasuke's crotch, unzipping Sasuke's pants, and yanking them down along with his underpants in one swooping motion. He grinned as he watched Sasuke's hard member spring out, and hit his clothed stomach.

"Oh my , lookie here, it seems he defiantly wants this" He laughed, as reached out, wrapping his hand around the throbbing shaft, gripping gently. "Now what shall i do with this eh?" he smiled, as he began to slowly stroke Sasuke, which made him whimper more into his big brothers mouth.

~Naruto's P.O.V~

"...The hell" Naruto's eyes widened as Sasuke's whimpers became louder, he rubbed the back of his head and wondered what he should do, if anything. He then smiled as his eyes rested on the bulge in Sasuke's pants. "Oh I think I know what to do..." he then stood up , and shifted. He got on the floor between Sasuke's legs, and took a deep breath. "I can do this..this is what I want, and I'm pretty sure Sasuke wants this too heh..." he reached out and took hold of the zipper between his finger and thumb, and began to slowly pull it down, reveling Sasuke's orange boxers bit by bit. "Oh man.." Naruto shuddered in delight, as he hooked his thumbs into Sasukes waist band, and tugged them down ,allowing his erection springing free and hitting him in his covered stomach.

(A/N: Sorry to stop it here!! But I thought this chapter was getting on a bit! Wow my longest chapter yet I think! WOOT! Lets celebrate Haha. I'm not good with my promises but I do hope from now on to have chapters at least this long , and to update at least once a week! Otherwise my readers won't want to read! Well bye for now! Pleeease read and review ^_~)


End file.
